hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Animesuki
Welcome Animesuki }! MrGenial11 (talk) 18:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrGenial11 (talk) 18:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} infoboxes infoboxes are templates, before messing around with them and their codes you should try to learn about them in general first. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC)) fixed I just fixed it. Whoops~ sorry my mistake I must of mistaken it for something else, feel free to change it back. RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) infoboxes I'd like to work step by step so first I will put infoboxes everywhere then I will start filling them in, feel free to follow me and start filling them in. (OnePieceNation (talk) 12:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC)) well the pages still have to be filled in, Summaries and characters in order of appearance, the infoboxes still need a pictures. I am currently working on the 1999 versions of the assasins, afterwards I will continue with the episode pictures. So you could write summaries and character in orde of appearance. However you can also start making pages for all the individual chapters. (OnePieceNation (talk) 11:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) yes you can either do this Characters in Order of Appearance or start working on the manga chapters. If you want to have something to do. But your always free to do whatever you want. (OnePieceNation (talk) 17:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) preview the end is the preview for the next episode so no, not the characters seen in the preview. (OnePieceNation (talk) 11:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) there is no need to include characters only see in rapid flashes (OnePieceNation (talk) 15:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) references just do them, some pages do have them, I don't mind for one and I think that the other four highly active users won't mind either. (rumblexrumble, Hahaharuhi!, XScar and Rokudo-kun). (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC)) Chapter Pages Pleas continue makig chapter pages. I will follow you and upload the covers. (OnePieceNation (talk) 14:37, June 9, 2013 (UTC)) messed up my edit You messed up my edit and used long code and external links. These two things are big no no's. Let me worry about the template and the cover. Then I will leave most of it for you to fill ok. (OnePieceNation (talk) 12:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) You used an external link for togashi and long codes for the Bold and Italics. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) Please go to chapter Charge: Part 4, click besides the edit but, then click on history, then click on prev and look at how I do the source code. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) always use source mode. It's the best way to avoid making mistakes. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:23, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) could you please do the chapters one by one in chronological order instead of at random. (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) well the only other two people working on chapters besides you, are me and rumblexrumble. I am busy checking the japanese names of the chapters and rumblexrumble is busy adding in the characters in order of appearance. (OnePieceNation (talk) 14:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) dealt with it, you can make the page. (OnePieceNation (talk) 14:43, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) To do list I already posted a comment on Hahaharuhi!'s talk page about getting some help and advice about how do to summaries, since they are the most important parts still left to be done on the episode and chapter pages and I am not really good at them myself. I like the technical stuff like source codes, galleries and templates better. I have some ideas about what else to do but feel that they need some discussion like making manga anime comparison slides for all characters. (we already have a slide in place for 1999 and 2011 anime comparison). Before starting something new, however I want finish my to do list on my profile page. So the next two weeks I will go around the wiki checking stuff and editing things wherever necessary. When that is done I might do something big like the slides. It might be a good idea to ask Hahaharuhi!, RumbleXRumble and some other members too what else you can do. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:20, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Rumblexrumble s currently working on the songs related to the anime and he is now busy with Character Song Collection: Phantom Troupe Arc, maybe you can assist him with it and asks his opinion about making pages for the musicals and their songs. I am not a song person, technical stuff is my forte. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) well this is one of the thing I would like to discuss in a few weeks time since in my personal opinion we don't really need them and if people do want them we should only use those we can be sure off that they won't be removed due to it infringing on something. I would also like to see this community more active. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) it is actually pretty quiet here, which is nice if you compare it to the big three wikia and wikia of other far more popular things. There isn't even a fully active admin here. It is all by all a bit active wiki, many wiki however are none active, inactive or even fully deserted. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) yeah we really do need a new admin, however the current ones are not so fond to make a new one, since many of the people who have been made admins in the past left right after they became admins. Personally I think that either RumbleXRumble or Hahaharuhi! (or even myself) are the most suited to become an admin here. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:59, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) this commenting back and forth is kind of annoying. Next time lets use the chat, it is easier to discuss things/have a conversation that way. (OnePieceNation (talk) 19:52, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Other inquiries if there isn't a page for it you can make one by clicking on contribute at the top of the screen and choosing add page. (OnePieceNation (talk) 18:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC)) I made a reference section you can add them yourself (OnePieceNation (talk) 19:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC)) The source code for the lyrics section wasn't laid properly, You can add reference the way I told, just make sure if something has a closing tab ex. . (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC)) You can add references to the characters page if you want to.MrGenial11 (talk) 15:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well it requires re-reading the manga, match the information in the article with the Volume x chapter x that mentions it. Add this "Hunter x Hunter - Volume x, Chapter x " in source mode next to the sentence you want to refer to. MrGenial11 (talk) 15:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Killua's World In response to your question about "It's A Wonderful Hunter's Life: The Answer - Killua's World", I'm afraid I am still having a bit of writer's block for that. I'm sorry. After writing a chapter of "The Fountain Redux", I found I couldn't write Killua without Gon. After I get this one project I'm working on done, I'll see if I can get back to it. Again, sorry for making you wait so long for the new chapter. ~Jay^^ (talk) 20:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ????? I have no idea what you are talking about, I know absolutely nothing about the musicals.OnePieceNation (talk) 18:10, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I might look into it some done, however my to do list (to watch and read list) is/are already far to long. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Normally when this happens in a musical it is an reprise and not the actual full song again. Compare the two, both by listening to it and by looking at the time to find out if the second one is an reprise, my guess is that it is. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:31, June 22, 2013 (UTC) if you see a redirect you can click it, which takes you to the page of the redirect which you can edit. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) wikia is completely unrelated to wikipedia, and is therfore run through ads. So far as I can tell every wikia has it, however normally the ads are placed in such a way to not be too intrusive. However sometimes the ads do mess up a page. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Apple Tree So you want me to delete this page? Because you can simply remove the redirect by editing the page to remove it. XScar (talk) 14:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recreate Pages I would if you'd tell me what kind of editing you would apply to the page, and the format also. - Darkchylde User Talk:- Darkchylde11:12,6/27/2013 You can fix them if they're incorrect. MrGenial11 (talk) 18:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It's okay as long as you follow the format and the page stays clean. Good luck. [[User:- Darkchylde| ]] '♐''' [[User talk:- Darkchylde| ]] justify???? What do you mean????? OnePieceNation (talk) 13:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) You learn something new everyday. I had honestly never heard about justifying text I know it as aligning. Anyways you can align text only in the visual mode, this is by clicking the same symbols word has. However you cannot do it in source mode and pictures will throw things out of whack. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. So far only with badges. I am third when it comes to edits. And I would like to become an admin within a year. Lol OnePieceNation (talk) 14:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) as the article should say we only use he in regards to pitou for the flow of the article, pitou's gender has not been confirmed me personally thinks she is a she because she seems to have tits. (starts bleeding from nose). But pitou's gender is not confirmed. About the site, well the simple truth of the matter is what works brilliantly for one person works terribly for another and vice versa. I cannot learn japanese from anime, if I could I would have done so already. I learned english my own way (first step: throw out the textbooks schools provide, second step: don't listen to 90% of all teachers, third step:try to do everything in your daily life in english, read, write, think and even reason in english. Step four talk, debate and discuss things in english, step five always double check yourself when you are not sure and if you don't know something look it up) and I have to do the same thing for japanese, but again what works for me in english may not work for me when it comes to another language. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I did damn, I didn't know... RumbleXRumble (talk) 20:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Just did RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) character in order of appearance up till chapter 12 they are. tomorrow up to 13, the day after tomorrow 14 etc. lol OnePieceNation (talk) 12:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I am trying to do one chapter a day, however there are days like today, I can't do a chapter at all. Since first I read the chapter three times then I do the characters in order of appearance, then I do the cover page section and if I not forget I at the new characters manga appearance to their pages. However it is fucking hot where I am and I am bloody melting while typing this, so today I really have to go for a swim. And I should really start cutting back my computer, internet and edit time since it is bloody hot. I hate summer, give me an endless winter any time. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) where do you live and do you know that acupuncture is nonsense? OnePieceNation (talk) 12:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ever heard about the placebo effect and child freedom, you don't have to do what your parents want if you parents want you to do unreasonable stuff like unfounded nonfactual medicine (alternative medicine) like acupuncture. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:30, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Interesting Stuff I never heard of a theme like that. I'll have to check it out sometime. And I check Willeke's scanlations page often to see if she's got new KilluGon doujins up. I was on there just the other day, too. The newest ones she has are the ones scanned by Pheonix Thunder. At least, that's what I saw. If there was something newer than that, I didn't recognize it. As for Togashi being alive and can draw, I'll get excited when I hear something anout an official start-up date for the manga/see a new chapter in my inbox. Until then, I'm just gonna remain angry at Togashi for going on a year-long hiatus. ... I can't remember the exact day the last chapter came out but I know it's been at least a year. ~Jay (talk) 20:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, just downloaded that theme and I like it. It's pretty interesting. Thanks for the link. ~Jay (talk) 20:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) cover page Please you the cover page discussion ate Talk:Chapter 1. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) corpse yes since he still appeared Example: * Johness the Dissector (corpse) OnePieceNation (talk) 17:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Rats they are unnamed just like sommy's monkey. Togashi is extremely lazy when it come to naming things. Remember he is the complete opposite of Oda. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Redux I thought I told you before that I don't mind how long you take to vote in the poll. I understand your need to reread it. After months of no updates, I kind of had the urge to reread it, as well. Haha. I reread some parts to make sure the info I had in my last chapter was consistent with what I had before but that was basically it. Anyway, take your time. I don't mind. I'll just be working on the story while you catch up. By the way, I'm sure you'll be surprised at the twist in the last chapter. Heh heh. Yeah. I've seen those stories. I even saw them raw. The one that scanned them, and now the one that does the editing for Willeke, is someone I talk to on Skype. So, when she gets them done, she tells me and sends them off to Willeke. But when she scans them she gives me a link (which she gives everybody on Facebook). I think that's my fvorirte of the stories, too. I liked the Leopika moment in it because it was funny. I also liked the third story (I don't know what it's called and can't look it up right now because I'm at a hotel and, therefore, don't have access to my doujins) where Killua imagines Gon as an angel. Ha. And, in case you're wondering, I haven't done much on the Redux because I've been busy/away. ~Jay^^ (talk) 23:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) hunters it was a group of hunters and associates, that made it into the zoldyck family compound to be beaten by canary and some low lives on the tourist bus to the zoldyck family estate were eaten but they were not really tourist nor were they really hunters. http://eatmanga.com/Manga-Scan/Hunter-X-Hunter/Hunter-X-Hunter-039/page-11 check it out for yourself. OnePieceNation (talk) 16:45, September 3, 2013 (UTC) low lives, thugs, bounty hunters choose your pick. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) In Regards to... So, CupidKirby (the one that's editing willeke's translations) told me about a post willeke did and somebody commented that somebody mentioned me about writing a story about Killua having seizures after pulling out the needle. Well, she linked me to the post and I read the comment and I saw that it was you that said that. While I'm glad, and kind of honored, that you'd think of me to write it, I think you should know that I can't write it if I'm not inspired to write it. As I said in the Redux (an A/N on chapter 10 or 20), I can only write if something comes into my mind. So, yeah. Thanks for thinking of me, it's just that, I sort of have my hands full at the moment. ~Jay^^ (talk) 03:15, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can recommend a good stories. The first one is "JanKenPon" by Butterfree. It's a collection of three-shots. And right now, there are three completed with one chapter of the next one. Another one is "You've Received a Relationship Request" also by Butterfree. It was originaly a script idea by her and Phoenix Thunder and it's about Gon discovering the "wonders" of Facebook. There are three chapters to it right now and I've only read the first one but it is hilarious. I can put in a good word for you so you can be invited to the wedding, too. There's also one I'm reading called "Heh Killua" by dadou. I'm not sure if you'd like it though, it deals with some pretty mature stuff like rape. I'm constantly on the lookout for more KilluGon stories (I even found some on Tumblr that I've reblogged and others that I have yet to read) so if you ever want a good KilluGon story to read, just ask me and I, in return, might ask Butterfree/CupidKirby (They're the same person) because she likes to keep up with the GonxKillua archive on ff.net. ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you I am very happy myself too. Thanks for your support Animesuki-chan. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Nee-tan. Yes you can but then I am calling you Nee-tan, Nee-tan. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) alright Imo-tan. BTW tan is a cutesy way of saying chan. Re: Finished Thanks. I was a little surprised when I thought of Kitakura doing that, too. Haha. I can't answer your question about Yellmi and Hysoka, though, as that's gonna be in the next chapter. Haha. Yeah. What if he had done it to the end? I really couldn't say. Things might have changed. And not in a good way. Or, kind of a good way? I don't know. You can decide that. Yeah, the way he called Killua's name was creepy. Thing is, I think I had originally thought he was gonna be a ghost or apparition or something like that. Did something happen between Leorio and Kurapika? I don't know. I think that's best left to the reader's disgression. It's alright, I have people reply to me on Skype a lot so anywhere is fine. "Gon", eh? I think that might be the most popular one. Thanks, again. I don't mind. It's not like anybody else is using my Talk page. Re: Following a story I guess it would be possible, but I'm not sure. Actually, now that I think about it, it might not be possible. Because when you follow a story, you get an email and if you don't have an account on ff.net, then they wouldn't know what email to send it to. But it doesn't take much to sign up for an account on ff.net. It shouldn't be too much trouble and you're under no obligation to do anything except read stories. Actually, you don't have any obligation to do anything including reading stories. I'd say if you want to be kept up to date about my stories, then the easiest route is to sign up for an account on ff.net and follow me. ~Jay^^ (talk) 04:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I just did a check and it turns out that you do need an account on ff.net in order to follow a story. ~Jay^^ (talk) 04:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Willeke4439 Yeah I do know her. I once suggested creating an article for the HxH R but I didn't really push it through since I lack on resources. :L Oh I see. So I guess we should remove her translations. Why does she not like Hunterpedia though? And when did you ask her that? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) I'm so sorry but I haven't yet. I don't have much time on my hands right now, and I've been struggling with a lot of things lately so you could remove them if you want to. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) references. It would make the articles look better. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:29, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't feel obliged to do anything. You a free to do whatever you want as long as you don't break policy. To me references are bothersome and non-essential, while to others they are a must have. The Gantz Wiki. of which I am also an admin is almost completely reference free (since no one can be bothered to make them lol).OnePieceNation (talk) 18:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Well adding images is extremely easy you just have to upload and place it in the article, then again uploading images comes natural to me. Summaries however are not my forte. I tend to make them extremely detailed and long winded, since I want to name every little thing that happens.References however is something I suck add, but when something needs doing it will do it. PS: The Gantz Wiki's Main Page is made completely by me and was a pain in the ass with all the annoying source code though.OnePieceNation (talk) 19:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC) While uploading an image you can add the licensing by clicking More Options and selecting the right licensing. Any image not in a template can be edited the most easily in the visual made by clicking on it and clicking modify at which point a widow pops up which allows you to easily change the alignment, caption and whether you want it to be a thumbnail or full size image. Gantz is a seinen mange (adult male) and it features mature themes like graphic violence, sex and morality. There is no direct nakedness on the main page and the only place you will see full erotic nakedness on the wiki is on the chapter covers were we are allowed to show it by wiki staff. Also since the only anime is only 26 episode long while the manga is 383 chapters long most images are bound to come from the manga and thus they are black and white. If you can handle mature themes and graphic violence you should really give it a try since it is much more then just some graphic violence with a lot of boobs thrown in, though it obviously has a lot of that. lol.OnePieceNation (talk) 19:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC) its a free world your free to do basically everything you want, even if your parents or even your government (especially when your government doesn't support basic human rights ) disagree with what you want to do. Since to me the only thing that is always wrong to do is to kill people. Then again inherently almost every human being has an innate sense of right and wrong that lets them know that it is wrong to kill people. Sadly there is one thing however that can warp that sense, namely religion. But even without it you will have good people doing good things and bad people doing bad things but for good people to do bad things it takes religion. Since those who believe absurdities will wilfully commit atrocities. Anyways enough of my strong Atheist, Factist and Asupersticionist self. However if you have any science or religious questions feel free to ask them off me, I am becomming kind of an expert on those thigns through reading, watching and writing a bunch about it. I am even writing two books dealing with those subjects, besides the three regular novels I am writing, did I ever mention that I can't do one thing at a time or that I tend to be way to long winded when writing and doing stuff anyways it is now time to grind down and get another 200 edits to reclaim my number 1 position on the leaderboard. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:01, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: HxH cards Hello Animesuki! In all honesty, I don't know either. LOL. Someone just uploads the images and I only put the licenses and the images into the galleries. I think it's from a game or something. You can ask Jasmine, she uploads the images :) - Darkchylde (talk) Re: References Oh no, I'm sorry. I was the one who messed up last night and I got so busy on Illumi's page that I forgot to fix Mike's page. Don't worry, your references are correct. I'll fix my mistake now. Thanks :) Darkchylde Talk 00:05, October 30, 2013 (UTC) our personal conversation Talk pages are personal pages open to the public, blogs are public pages open to the public, we admins are currently discussing rules and policy about blogs and blog comments here Hunterpedia:Blog Posts and Comments and after all the active admins have replied (were waiting for hahaharuhi) the other user will be asked to join the discussion. Nobody as far as I know is against things being discussed between two people on their own talk pages. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) No MrGenial isn't against conversations taking place in user talk pages User blog:OnePieceNation/The Two Parts of the Wikia: The Main Part and the Personal Part just look at his comment on my blog. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:59, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Paexgo wtf Uhm his comments are very confussing me but lead me to the following assumption which I'll state as a question: Is he a stalker? Since stalking obviously isn't allowed on the wikia, or anywhere else for that matter and if it is he will get a serious warning, which I am considering to give him anyway for leaving meaningless talk page messages. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:27, November 4, 2013 (UTC) smile houteishiki alight. I'm sorry for that :/ I won't do it again:) References Hey. Sorry for removing the references on Togari's page but all of them are from Chapter 19. I don't think there's any need to repeat the citation in every section when it only states one chapter. Sorry again, mate. 10:25, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: References :) Hi thanks for your effort Animesuki-san! If you're familiar with the Chimera Ant arc, that would be great since I haven't read that arc in the manga yet. Thanks again! 13:13, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, sorry for the trouble about the Chimera Ant arc. And thanks again, Animesuki-chan! :D 13:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC)